


Omega

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Lily Evans Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Narcissa Malfoy Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Harry Potter, Omega James Potter, Omegaverse, Romantic Fluff, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Harry y Draco se hicieron mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños, no obstante, todo cambia cuando Draco se da cuenta que el cariño que siente por Harry no es simplemente amistoso, ¡Él está enamorado! ¿Se atreverá a confesarle sus sentimientos?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Nace una amistad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Les doy la bienvenida a una nueva historia! 
> 
> Estas son algunas aclaraciones para la correcta lectura de este fanfiction.
> 
> 1) Este es un universo alterno dónde no existe el señor oscuro, Tom Riddle si existió, pero jamás quiso hacer daño a terceros.
> 
> 2) Es un universo omegaverse, es decir, existen alfas, omegas y betas. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que comúnmente se maneja, los tres subgéneros poseen fisionomía parecida a la de un humano del mundo real. Los alfas, betas y omegas masculinos son visiblemente iguales a un hombre común, así como las alfas, betas y omegas femeninas. Lo único que se podría considerar igual al universo omegaverse es el sistema reproductor, por lo que los hombres pueden embarazarse y las mujeres alfas pueden embarazar a otros alfas u omegas.
> 
> 3) El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia es un mundo común y corriente donde la desigualdad no tiene que ver con la diferencia de subgéneros sino con la posición económica, intelectual, de castas, etc.
> 
> 4) Al ser un universo alterno ambos protagonistas pertenecen a casas de Hogwarts diferentes. Harry está en Slytherin y Draco en Hufflepuff (aunque estuvo a punto de ser enviado a Ravenclaw).
> 
> 5) Con todos los cambios realizados es evidente que habrá mucho OCC.
> 
> 6) Está historia es totalmente ficticia, nada de lo que suceda aquí tiene que ver con mis valores o se refiere a algo que apoyo o considero normal.
> 
> Gracias y espero que disfruten la lectura.

Era cinco de junio de 1980, el ambiente húmedo del exterior impregnaba de brillo las tiernas hojas de la vegetación y las aves cantaban danzando entre los árboles. Estaba amaneciendo, era un amanecer hermoso; luminoso y especial. Y sí que lo era, en la mansión Malfoy acontecía el evento más esperado por los últimos nueve meses, acontecía el nacimiento de Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa gritaba y expulsaba el aire, apretando los dientes alternadamente, mientras el sanador le pedía que pujara con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Lucius trataba de tranquilizarla susurrándole palabras de aliento y secaba el sudor de su frente con un paño de seda. Ella estaba roja por el esfuerzo y bañada en sudor, sin embargo, para Lucius ella estaba hermosa y lo único que deseaba era que dejara de sentir tanto dolor.

― ¡Una vez más, Señora Malfoy! ―exclamó el sanador animándola a continuar pujando. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aferró su mano derecha con las de Lucius y liberó todo el aire en un grito perturbador.

― Cariño, tú puedes, sólo aguanta un poco más ―susurró el Señor Malfoy quien usualmente no perdía la compostura, pero el nacimiento de su hijo era definitivamente una buena y poderosa razón para hacerlo.

― ¡Muy bien, Señora! ―animó el sanador―, está a punto de nacer, puje una vez más por favor.

Repitiendo la acción anterior, sintió como su cuerpo dolía de pies a cabeza antes de sentir una completa relajación, entretanto escuchaba el sonido del llanto de su bebé.

― Es un hermoso niño ―expresó la enfermera mientras acercaba a la mujer el pequeño niño envuelto en una fina tela de algodón blanco.

― ¡Felicidades señores Malfoy! ―exclamó el sanador con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ambos agradecieron con un gesto antes de enfocar toda su atención en su dulce bebé que ahora yacía en los brazos de Narcissa. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarlo.

― Es perfecto ―susurró Lucius tocando una de las pequeñas manitas con cuidado, Narcissa asintió de acuerdo.

En definitiva, eran la familia perfecta.

∘°❉°∘

Lily Potter tomó a su pequeño entre sus brazos y lo arrulló con ternura para calmar sus ligeros sollozos. Pronto, el pequeño quedó totalmente agotado por lo que sus ojitos se cerraron, permaneciendo profundamente dormido.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra James? ―preguntó la pelirroja a la partera.

― Muy bien, solo agotado, igual que este pequeño ―respondió la mujer mientras rozaba con los dedos la cabecita cubierta de fino y casi imperceptible cabello oscuro―. No se preocupe señora Potter ―respondió con aprensión.

Lily agradeció a la mujer y se apresuró a ir al lado de su esposo, quién yacía profundamente dormido, exactamente igual que su recién nacido hijo, tal como había expresado la partera.

La pelirroja a su pequeño en la cuna, una vez estuvo seguro en la comodidad de su cálido refugio, se encaminó hacia la cama y se recostó junto a James.

― ¿Cómo está? ―Lily escuchó el ligero susurro que emitió el hombre.

― Muy bien, tiene tu cabello ―explicó― y posiblemente tendrá el mismo color de tus ojos, será una perfecta replica de ti.

James sonrió al escuchar eso. Estaba tan feliz de haber logrado llevar a término su embarazo, a pesar de haber sido de alto riesgo. También estaba contento de saber que su hijo estaba sano y sentir a su esposa recostada a su lado lo hacía sentir pleno.

No pasaron muchos minutos más antes de que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos, la última vez que dormirían tan plácidamente, pues los días posteriores la casa de los Potter se convirtió en un verdadero caos.

Y así, el 31 de julio de 1980 nació Harry James Potter Evans.

∘°❉°∘

Lily paseaba por el mercado de Godric Hollow inspeccionando las frutas y verduras de los puestos seleccionado cuales compraría para la despensa.

Harry iba levitando frente a ella en su portabebés mágico.

― ¿Lily Evans? ―la voz inconfundible de una mujer hizo que su atención se desviara de los vegetales.

― En realidad ahora soy Potter ―respondió antes de recordar sus modales y reprenderse mentalmente―. Disculpa, supe que te casaste con Malfoy.

― Así fue ―respondió la rubia sonriendo―. Y tú con Potter, debo admitir que no me sorprende para nada ―confesó.

Lily comenzó a reír. Ella y Narcissa Black habían cursado en años diferentes y no habían convivido demasiado, pero la estrecha relación que mantenía Severus Snape con ella había provocado ciertos roses con Malfoy, quien en aquella época era novio de Narcissa, así que de cierta manera habían tenido un poco de contacto.

― Y... ¿Qué haces en este pueblo? ―cuestionó la pelirroja, en ese momento Harry balbuceó y sacudió su sonaja llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

― ¡Oh, tienes un hijo! ―y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente al portabebés―. ¡Es igual a Potter! ―Lily sonrió―. Ehh... Mi bebé, Draco ha tenido unos ligeros cólicos, pienso preparar una poción para aliviar su dolor, pero el único lugar donde puedo encontrar higueras de valeriana adecuadas para un bebé es el mercado de Godric Hollow―. ¿Cuántos años tiene...?

― Harry, su nombre es Harry y tiene ocho meses de edad.

― ¡Mi bebé tiene nueve, casi diez! ―exclamó Narcissa feliz, de pronto su expresión cambió a una más seria―. ¿Por qué no vienen a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco?, después de todo el pequeño Harry tiene la misma edad, podría ser bueno para ellos convivir entre sí.

Lily pareció reticente por unos segundos, pero al analizar mejor la situación llegó a la conclusión de que ambas eran adultas y los pequeños roces que hubieran tenido en el pasado debían quedarse allí, en los recuerdos de cuando eran niños; de ese modo estuvo de acuerdo y después de un rato más de conversación se despidieron.

∘°❉°∘

Llegado el día cinco de junio, los Potter se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión Malfoy. Un elfo salió a recibirlos y los dirigió hasta el salón del ala oeste, lugar donde se celebraba el cumpleaños número uno de Draco Malfoy, primogénito y único heredero de la Ancestral casa de los Malfoy.

Lily volteó a ver a James para sonreírle de manera tranquilizadora. Ya que en los días anteriores el hombre había buscado de múltiples maneras evitar la dichosa fiesta. Sin embargo, la pelirroja había tratado de convencerlo todo el tiempo, expresándole argumentos relacionados con el buen desarrollo de su hijo, las buenas intenciones de Narcissa, lo mucho que seguramente había madurado Lucius Malfoy, entre otras muchas cosas.

La verdad, era que James no quería ver a Severus Snape.

En sus años de escuela el hombre siempre se había mostrado interesado en su persona, y después de que se manifestara como omega, el interés había aumentado considerablemente, pero James nunca había sentido ni una pizca de atracción por el hombre. Así que irremediablemente había tenido que rechazarlo, Snape se manifestó herido, pero no insistente, no obstante, cuando James comenzó una relación con Lily todo se convirtió en tratos amargos y momentos irritantes.

Incluso Lucius Malfoy, al ser gran amigo de Snape, había entrado en la riña que se había generado.

James creía que Lily, al contrario de él, deseaba ver a Snape, después de todo habían sido muy buenos amigos antes de que todo ocurriera, seguramente quería verlo y limpiar asperezas. Solo por eso estaba allí, porque sabía cuán importante podría ser para su esposa.

— Bienvenidos —Narcissa Malfoy venía en su dirección con una cálida sonrisa—. Me alegra que hayan venido y hayan traído al pequeño Harry.

El aludido gimió contento al escuchar su nombre y Narcissa comenzó a reír.

— Potter —saludó Lucius Malfoy con un tono de voz duro, pero no descortés, Lily y James pensaron por igual que el hombre no había cambiado nada desde Hogwarts, continuaba siendo igual de imponente y frío que en esos tiempos.

— Malfoy —respondió James estrechando la mano del alfa—. Agradezco la invitación que extendieron a Harry.

El hombre asintió en conformismo. Narcissa no dejaba de sonreír, eso era bueno para la relación que allí se estaba construyendo.

— Vengan, les presentaremos a Draco —dijo ella antes de dar la vuelta y guiarlos hacia el fondo del salón donde yacía un gran cunero de oro y sedas finas. Detrás de los barrotes únicamente se alcanzaba a vislumbrar la silueta de un bebé jugando. Al lado, había un elfo doméstico que fungía como niñera, quién permanecía muy atento a todos los movimientos del amo Draco.

«Les presento a nuestro bebé Draco Malfoy Black —el niño levantó la vista hacia los adultos, permitiendo que todos vieran sus bonitos ojos grises.

— Es hermoso y se parece mucho...

— A Malfoy —completó James.

Lucius sonrió ligeramente, orgulloso de que su hijo se pareciera a él.

— Es todo un Malfoy, si —respondió el rubio.

— Aunque tiene algunos rasgos Black —completó Lily inconscientemente, eso satisfizo a Narcissa, quién le sonrió con simpatía.

— También su pequeño es una perfecta combinación de ambos. Se ve como todo un Potter, pero sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos.

Los Potter estaban complacidos por esa afirmación.

— Deja a Harry con Draco para que se conozcan y pasemos a beber un poco de champagne élfico.

Lily asintió y dejó a Harry en el cunero.

De inmediato ambos niños se miraron. Permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Draco tomó su conejo de peluche y se lo ofreció a Harry.

Harry sonrió y lo tomó de inmediato, lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, eso pareció satisfacer a Draco quién gateó hasta quedar más cerca de Harry, se sentó muy pegado a él, comenzó a sacudir una sonaja bañada de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes y sonrió feliz sin apartar la vista de Harry.

— Ohhh, se ven tan lindos —exclamaron Lily y Narcissa emocionadas.

— Hay que tomar una foto —sugirió Narcissa llamando al fotógrafo que habían contratado para el evento. El mago se apresuró a llegar al grupo de padres y después de una breve explicación el mago procedió a acercarse a los niños.

— Voy a tomar una foto de amigos, ¿Está bien, bebés? —comenzó el hombre sonriendo y haciendo gestos graciosos a los pequeños quienes lo miraron embelesados.

― ¿Quién sostendrá al pequeño Bubby? —Bubby era el conejo de peluche, Draco lo amaba, era su posesión más preciada, así que Narcissa quería que saliera en la foto.

En respuesta, Harry tomó el muñeco y lo acercó a Draco.

— ¡Muy bien! El cumpleañero sostendrá a Bubby ―emitió emocionado el mago quien comenzó a acomodar a los pequeños en la posición adecuada para tomar la foto. Uno al lado del otro, tomados de las manos, Bubby envuelto en el brazo de Draco.

Harry y Draco mirando a la cámara, sus personalidades reflejadas en sus expresiones. Harry sonreía tímidamente, mientras que Draco mantenía un adorable puchero provocando que sus mejillas se hincharan.

Con la atención captada sobre el fotógrafo, hizo click a la cámara captando con un gran resplandor la escena.

— Son adorables —sentencio Lily.

— Parece que se llevarán muy bien —agregó Narcissa, Lily asintió.

James y Lucius permanecieron en silencio mirándose únicamente cuando sus esposas exageraban con alguna situación como consolándose el uno al otro por tan vergonzosa situación.

Después del dulce momento de la foto, todos los adultos se alejaron permitiendo que los pequeños jugaran a solas un rato.

Tal como lo había prometido Narcissa, todos fueron a beber una copa de champagne y mientras compartían el momento, el hombre que tanto ansiaba evitar James entró al salón.

Severus Snape se había convertido en un imponente alfa; su aspecto físico se alejaba mucho del joven débil, pálido y escuálido que conoció en la escuela.

Su cabello graso, sus profundos ojos negros y su nariz ganchuda continuaban siendo sus características más notables y permanentes. Pero fuera de eso sí que había cambiado.

— Severus Snape es el padrino de nuestro Draco —susurró Narcissa a Lily, aunque los hombres también alcanzaron a escucharla.

Severus se puso pálido cuando vio a los Potter, pero se recuperó en segundos y se acercó saludando a todos de manera cortés. A pesar de que no sintiera ningún tipo de simpatía hacia James o Lily.

— Saludaré a Draco —anunció Snape con cara dura dirigiéndose al cunero.

Cuando el hombre se aproximó y vio que su ahijado estaba sonriendo encantado a una réplica exacta de Potter casi quiso vomitar las entrañas. La situación lo superaba más de lo que creyó posible, por un instante estuvo a punto de levitar al pequeño Potter y arrojarlo lejos del cunero, pero la expresión feliz de Draco logró persuadirlo. Y cuando el pequeño Potter se acercó a su ahijado y plantó un sonoro beso en la regordeta mejilla decidió que permitiría ese acercamiento por el momento.

— Draco —llamó el hombre, el pequeño rubio levantó la mirada.

— ¡Dada! —gritó el pequeño levantando los bracitos. Severus se inclinó y lo levantó en un solo movimiento, acomodando el trasero de su ahijado sobre su antebrazo. Draco se veía feliz, eso lo hizo sentir también feliz.

Y entonces... El llanto del pequeño Potter resonó. También levantó los brazos, lágrimas empañaron sus regordetas mejillas.

Draco se retorció en los brazos de su padrino, estaba mirando a Harry y dirigía sus brazos hacia él.

"Maldición, otro Potter que me roba a alguien que quiero", pensó frustrado antes de devolver al pequeño Malfoy a su cunero.

De inmediato los dos pequeños se pusieron felices, Draco volvió a darle el conejo a Harry para consolarlo y besó su nariz como acto de consuelo. Eso tenía encantado al pequeño moreno.

Severus negó con la cabeza, no creyendo que fuera posible.

Y así, la amistad de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter surgió, ignorantes de las pruebas que en varios años más enfrentarían.


	2. Amistad creciendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, he tardado, pero al fin aquí llega la actualización.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy nacieron el mismo año. Draco nació en junio, Harry en julio. Por eso, sus madres decidieron juntarlos, sería bueno que ambos se convirtieran en amigos.

Y sí que tuvieron razón, desde la primera vez que se vieron, siendo tan solo unos bebés, se tomaron de las manos y un vínculo se formó entre los dos. Una estrecha relación nació entre el descendiente Potter y el descendiente Malfoy. Una relación que iba más allá de lo amistoso, muy a pesar de que al principio eso fuera lo que pareció.

∘°❉°∘

Draco y Harry crearon un vínculo, uno muy especial. Durante los primeros años, la amistad forjada se redujo a juegos, risas, celebraciones y llanto; emociones propias de los infantes cuando en sus corazones no hay más que pureza e inocencia.

Harry recordaba muy bien cuando tenían cinco años, en ese tiempo solían correr de un lado a otro, pero Harry siempre había sido un chico débil, de aspecto escuálido y demacrado. Sus padres lo cuidaban bien, pero el niño simplemente era de esos pequeños que no se desarrollaban igual a los demás. Muy al contrario de Draco, que era la imagen vida de un niño sano, fuerte y enérgico. Por eso, los pies de Harry eran torpes y cada vez que corrían por la mansión Malfoy, solía resbalarse con el bien pulido mármol del piso. Y cada vez que tal terrible evento ocurría, no podía evitar llorar, por supuesto, Draco siempre estaba allí para él, consolándolo con palabras dulces.

─ Me duele, Draco ─gimoteó el moreno al ver sus rodillas raspadas. Draco se mordió el labio inferior y miró con preocupación las heridas.

─ ¿Qué hace tu mami cuando te lastimas? ─lo que la mami de Draco solía hacer, era llamar a un elfo doméstico para que trajera el botiquín de pociones curativas, sin embargo, el rubio quería hacer lo que la señora Potter habituaba hacer en esos casos para hacer sentir mejor a Harry.

─ Mami me da besos, dice que los besos curan más rápido las heridas ─Draco hizo una mueca, según su escaso conocimiento un beso no sería suficiente para curar una herida, pero decidió que valía la pena hacer la prueba. Se acercó a Harry y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza y sollozó más fuerte─. Mamá besa mis heridas.

El rubio se sorprendió por la declaración, aunque debía admitir que eso tenía mayor sentido, así que depositó un beso en cada una de las rodillas de su amigo.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor? ─cuestionó dudoso, la herida no desaparecía, pero Harry sonreía mientras se secaba las lágrimas─. ¿Ya no te duele?

Harry negó con la cabeza, seguía sonriendo, así que Draco le creyó moderadamente. Se puso de pie y ayudó al moreno a hacer lo mismo.

─ Ven, vamos con mi mami ─Draco llevó a Harry hasta la terraza donde su madre acostumbraba a leer y tomar el té. Como esperaba, ella estaba allí, bastante concentrada en su lectura─. Mami ─llamó al entrar, Narcissa desvió la mirada de su libro y la concentró en los pequeños. Al ver el rostro lloroso del niño Potter se puso de pie y se apresuró hasta llegar a ellos.

─ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ─preguntó preocupada.

─ Harry se cayó y se lastimó las rodillas, ya le he dado besos en sus heridas, pero aún no han sanado.

─ ¿Besos? ─preguntó Narcissa interesada en aquel método mientras levantaba al moreno en brazos y lo llevaba hasta uno de los sofás.

Llamó a un elfo para que le llevara el botiquín de pociones.

─ Mi mami siempre me da besos cuando tengo una herida.

La señora Malfoy sonrió, se imaginó que Lily Potter besaba a su hijo y en el proceso utilizaba algún tipo de hechizo curativo para hacer sanar las heridas, luego comenzó a reír al imaginarse a su propio hijo intentando sanar los raspones con simples besos.

─ Por supuesto ─contestó la mujer sonriendo─, un buen beso funciona bien para curar una herida, pero les ha faltado el toque especial ─con un paño tomó una ligera cantidad de poción especial para raspones en niños pequeños y colocó la tela en las rodillas, tocando suavemente la superficie─. La magia ─concluyó.

Harry sonrió.

─ ¿Y por qué nunca has besado mis heridas? ─cuestionó Draco haciendo un puchero, sus cejas estaban fruncidas.

─ Bueno, todos los besos que tu padre y yo te damos se guardan aquí ─y señaló su corazón─, son reservas por si llegas a lastimarte.

Draco asintió un poco inseguro, aun no creía completamente lo que decía su madre, y se prometió investigar con su padre si ese método curativo de los besos y la magia era real.

∘°❉°∘

Draco no estaba muy seguro del momento en que la situación cambió tan drásticamente. Tal vez fue después de su séptimo cumpleaños o un poco después, pero si que recordaba muy bien cuando corrían por los pasillos de la mansión golpeando mesas y tirando jarrones, a su paso, empujando a los elfos que limpiaban los muebles, mientras se correteaban el uno al otro. Ahora, Harry era más diestro físicamente, así que siempre ganaba en las carreras, los saltos y demás pruebas que requirieran esfuerzo físico. Si Draco fuera honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que se sentía un poco triste al pensar en que Harry ya no dependía tanto de él, ya no necesitaba su protección ni sus besos curativos. Pero el rubio no era honesto consigo mismo, así que guardó sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón y se dedicó únicamente a disfrutar los momentos con su mejor amigo.

Como ahora, que iban corriendo y riendo, muy concentrados en su meta, cuando Harry chocó con un hombre alto que lo miró severamente. Se detuvo al instante estremecido. El señor Malfoy siempre le había causado temor, a pesar de que nunca le hubiera siquiera dirigido la palabra, pero bastaba con que Draco le platicara lo mucho que lo regañaba para entender que con aquel señor había que tener mucho cuidado.

Draco al ver que su amigo se había detenido miró hacia arriba notando que su padre lo miraba a él y a su amigo de manera desaprobatoria.

— Draco, he dicho muchas veces que no jueguen dentro de la mansión. Salgan al jardín.

Draco asintió y tomando la mano de Harry prácticamente corrió al exterior. Su padre negó con la cabeza, cuando los vio bajar las escalares dando saltos peligrosos.

— Tenías razón, tu padre regaña muy feo —Draco asintió, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos desenfocados daban un aspecto de que estaba bastante asustado.

— Te lo dije —pronunció el rubio.

— No te preocupes, Draco. Yo siempre te protegeré. Cuando sea mayor no permitiré que tu padre te siga regañando ─Harry liberó sus feromonas con la intensión de transmitir seguridad y protección a su amigo. Draco sonrió y abrazó a su amigo.

─ Gracias Harry ─dijo al sentir su corazón calentándose, el aroma de Harry era neutral, igual al suyo, después de todo aun no se presentaban sus subgéneros, pero se adaptaban al shampoo o colonia que usaran; aspirar el aroma a jazmin de su amigo siempre le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a saber que no importando lo que pasara siempre estaría seguro.

─ Cuando seamos mayores me casaré contigo y te llevaré a vivir muy lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde podamos jugar todo el tiempo y donde los adultos no nos reprendan por correr dentro de la casa.

Draco sonrió aun más, estaba realmente feliz.

─ Y tendremos un perro, como los muggles, ¿verdad? ─sus ojos grises brillaron emocionados.

Harry asintió entusiasmado.

∘°❉°∘

Esos años pasaron como un sueño para los pequeños. Jugaban, reían y convivían. Y dentro de sus mentes ya no concebían la idea de estar separados. Eran dos partes de uno mismo, amigos y hermanos. Ahora, se avecinada el primer reto de sus vidas.

Hace pocos días Harry había recibido su carta de Hogwarts. Había estado un poco celoso de Draco cuando él le recordó que ya había tardado mucho y que la de él había llegado ya hace un mes atrás. También se sintió un poco triste al pensar que posiblemente no había sido aceptado. Pero su padre, James Potter, le había dicho: ¿Cómo no podrían aceptar a un niño tan grandioso como tú?

Eso lo había animado un poco.

Junto con los Malfoy fueron al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares indispensables para cursar el primer año. Tanto para Harry como para Draco era perfecto, pues podrían intercambiar ideas, ponerse de acuerdo en qué mascotas comprar y principalmente, al final de sus compras podrían ir por muchas golosinas.

─ Primero iremos por el uniforme ─indicó Narcissa con una sonrisa ligera.

Lily la miró y asintió de acuerdo.

─ ¡No! ─gritaron al unísono los niños─. ¡Queremos ir por nuestras varitas!

─ Si, dejemos que los niños decidan qué quieren comprar primero ─se apresuró a intervenir James, Lily y Narcissa lo miraron mal.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─intervino Lucius.

Los tres adultos lo miraron sorprendidos. Lucius Malfoy de acuerdo con algo que dijera James Potter no es algo que se ve a diario.

─ ¡Heeee! ─los niños festejaron dando saltos de alegría.

─ De acuerdo, iremos por las varitas, pero después por las túnicas ─dijo la pelirroja, Harry y Draco asintieron.

Por supuesto, como la mayoría de los antepasados Potter y Malfoy, visitaron la tienda del señor Ollivander.

Harry y Draco observaron maravillados la gran cantidad de varitas que había en el lugar.

─ Señores Potter, señores Malfoy, bienvenidos ─el señor Ollivander se hizo presente. Harry y Draco de inmediato lo identificaron como un beta, ya que despedía un aroma dulce, pero bastante suave, apenas perceptible─. Oh, ustedes deben ser los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy ─los niños asintieron.

─ Si y venimos por nuestras varitas ─se apresuró a decir Harry.

El señor Ollivander asintió comprensivo.

─ ¿A quién de los dos le gustaría probar primero?

Harry se apresuró a contestar, por lo que Draco decidió cederle la oportunidad.

─ Muy bien, el joven Potter será ─y en seguida se puso a trabajar, sacó un par de varitas que consideró podrían ser las indicadas.

Harry tomó la primera, hizo un movimiento el cual provocó explosiones en diferentes puntos de la tienda.

─ ¿Qué tal esta? ─el señor Ollivander le ofreció otra, Harry volvió a sacudirla y causó que todas las cajas salieran volando.

Le ofrecieron otras dos varitas, con las cuales provocó más desastres, la cara de joven Potter ya se mostraba compungida, por lo que Draco se apresuró a animarlo.

─ Vamos, no te desanimes ─dijo con una gran sonrisa y liberó algunas de sus feromonas para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

─ Muy bien, una vez más ─Harry tomó la varita que le ofreció Ollivander, de inmediato sintió que era la correcta, pues una corriente de magia atravesó su cuerpo y al agitarla nada malo ocurrió.

Los padres de Harry junto con Narcissa aplaudieron. Draco abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

─ Es una excelente varita, joven Potter; veintiocho centímetros de acebo y núcleo de pluma de fénix ─dijo el señor Ollivander─. He de informarle que dicho fénix donó dos de sus plumas para la fabricación de dos varitas.

─ ¿Y la otra varita? ¿Alguien ya la ha reclamado? ─cuestionó Lily interesada.

─ La varita gemela pertenece al señor Riddle ─contestó el hombre.

─ El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ─informó James cuando los niños iban a preguntar de quién hablaban.

─ ¡Eso es genial, Harry! ─exclamó el rubio sonriendo, Harry se emocionó, aun no sabía quien era ese señor Riddle, pero si era un profesor seguramente se trataba de un mago digno de admiración.

─ Ahora es su turno, joven Malfoy ─Draco de inmediato se pudo nervioso, Harry lo percibió en su aroma, así que tomó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa; tuvo efecto, pues el rubio se relajó.

En el caso de Draco no tuvo que hacer más que dos intentos y el desastre que provocó no fue ni la decima parte de lo que hizo Harry.

─ Veinticinco centímetros de espino, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, bastante elástica ─Draco sonrió encantado.

─ Las varitas con pelo de unicornio no están diseñadas para las artes oscuras ─señaló Lily observando con interés al pequeño Malfoy, si bien, ahora se llevaban mejor con los Malfoy, siempre reprocharon la absoluta fascinación que tenían por la practica de dicha magia, que una varita con pelo de unicornio eligiera a un Malfoy significaba que el niño no estaba interesado en los mismo pasatiempos que sus padres, de cierta manera eso provocó que su aceptación hacia el niño como amigo de su hijo aumentara.

─ Bueno, en Hogwarts no necesitara que su varita realice hechizos oscuros ─dijo Lucius con desdén.

─ Bien, ahora a la tienda de túnicas.

Todos se dirigieron a la tienda de Madame Malkin para comprar las túnicas. Los adultos decidieron que esperarían afuera, mientras tomaban las medidas de los niños.

─ ¿En que casa crees que estaremos? ─cuestionó Draco mientras madame Malkin le hacía el dobladillo de su túnica.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

─ Supongo que en las mismas que nuestros padres. Tus papás fueron seleccionados en Slytherin y los míos en Gryffindor. Aunque no me extrañaría que quedes en Ravenclaw, eres bastante inteligente.

─ Pero eso quiere decir que estaremos separados ─dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

─ Pero seguiremos siendo amigos, además, ya prometimos que nos sentaremos juntos en los almuerzos y en las clases que nos toque juntos.

Draco no estaba muy feliz, sin embargo, sonrió ligeramente.

─ ¿Compraremos lechuzas? ─preguntó Harry.

Draco negó.

─ No estoy seguro, me gustaría un amigo con quien pudiera dormir.

Harry frunció el ceño.

─ Entonces un gato.

─ ¿Sabes qué es lo que me gustaría mucho? ─cambió drásticamente de tema─. Una escoba. Sería genial poder llevarla a Hogwarts.

─ Solo será durante un año, en segundo podremos llevarlas, incluso podremos hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch.

Continuaron su conversación hasta que les tomaron las medidas y sus uniformes estuvieron listos, después de eso se dirigieron a la librería para comprar sus libros.

Por la tarde, cuando ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban, sus padres los llevaron Florean Fortescue para comer un helado. Ese fue el final de la travesía y como ya no volverían a verse por el resto del verano se abrazaron con fuerza y se transmitieron sus aromas. De esa forma no sentirían la ausencia tan fuerte.

∘°❉°∘

Cuando Harry y Draco llegaron a Hogwarts quedaron maravillados por la majestuosidad del lugar.

Estaban encantados con las lámparas flotantes del gran comedor, los fantasmas paseándose de un lado a otro, las escaleras que cambian de lugar y toda la magia que emanaba de cada rincón del lugar.

Se tomaron de las manos cuando llegó la hora de la selección.

Al ser nombrados por orden alfabético, Draco fue el primero en pasar. La profesora a cargo colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Pasaron varios minutos, el sombrero parecía indeciso, incluso Harry notó que Draco estaba nervioso, casi podía ver que su amigo comenzaba a desesperarse cuando el sombrero anunció fuerte y claro “¡Hufflepuff!”, todos aplaudieron, incluyendo a Harry, que, aunque no esperaba que su amigo fuera a Hufflepuff, pensaba que le iba muy bien.

Pasaron varios compañeros más hasta que fue su turno. También con él, el sombrero tardó en decidir, pero al final decidió enviarlo a Slytherin, argumentando que en dicha casa haría grandes cosas.

─ ¿Por qué tardó tanto el sombrero en decidirse? ─cuestionó Draco cuando al fin pudieron reunirse.

─ Eso te pregunto yo ─refutó Harry.

─ El sombrero quería enviarme a Ravenclaw ─Harry pensó que eso sería más lógico─. Pero al final dijo que, aunque soy creativo, inteligente y curioso, mi sentido de la lealtad y justicia se sobrepone a todo ¿Y tú?

─ Soy medio Gryffindor, pero dijo que me va mejor ser una serpiente ─Draco frunció el entrecejo, ese era Harry, a veces un poco simple.

Cuando informaron a sus padres sobre el asunto, nadie pareció sorprendido, de hecho, por sus actitudes ya se habían hecho a la idea; bueno, los Malfoy creían que su hijo estaría en Ravenclaw, pero aun así no se mostraron decepcionados.

Y así, la vida escolar de Draco y Harry comenzó. Tal como lo habían planeado, se sentaban juntos en las clases compartidas y en el almuerzo. Si, hicieron amigos en sus respectivas casas, pero no por eso dejaron de ser unidos. A veces, Harry se colaba en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff para dormir con Draco y viceversa. Encontraron un lugar a la entrada del bosque prohibido, donde todas las tardes se sentaban a conversar, hacer tarea, comer o simplemente dormir. En el lugar había un gran árbol que permitía la entrada de luz solar suficiente para mantener cálido el lugar sin llegar a quemar. Lo llamaron su árbol. Y de alguna manera lo hicieron funcionar. Pero el tiempo fue transcurriendo y las vivencias más los cambios hormonales y otros detalles de la vida provocaron que su relación comenzara a cambiar. Pero era normal, después de todo nada dura para siempre, y ellos lo aprendieron en su tercer año, el año en que la vida de los magos y brujas tiene que cambiar.

∘°❉°∘

A los trece años el segundo reto de su vida se hizo presente. Aquella era la edad en que se hacía la prueba para determinar subgénero, debido a que era la edad en que el ADN de los jóvenes magos revelaba las potenciales características biológicas que definirían sus subgéneros. Hace mucho tiempo los niños habían descubierto que sus padres y otros tantos adultos tenían subgéneros. Por ejemplo, los padres de Draco eran alfas y en el caso de Harry, tenía una madre alfa y un padre omega.

Harry podía ser cualquier cosa. A pesar de la fuerza y destreza física evidente, mostraba ciertos rasgos físicos que indicaban que su subgénero podía ser beta u omega. Además, aunque su aroma estaba cambiando a algo más herbal, también era suave; Draco aún no lograba identificar o asociarlo con una fruta, plata o flor en específico, así que no había manera de definirlo con certeza.

En el caso de Draco, todos decían que sería alfa. En su línea familiar no se recordaba a alguien que hubiera manifestado un subgénero diferente. Además, el joven era alto y fuerte. Sin duda características potenciales de un alfa.

Los primeros en ser llamados para su examinación fueron los Gryffindor y mientras tanto los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin se mantuvieron en su sala común esperando nerviosos a que llegara su turno.

Cómo Draco estaba en Hufflepuff sería de los últimos en saber sus resultados, pero Harry no estaba más preocupado, seguramente saldría como alfa, igual que él, y ambos celebrarían por haber acertado en sus conjeturas.

─ Es hora, empezarán con los Slytherin ─escucharon el susurro de uno de los compañeros de Harry. Draco apretó la mano de Harry y sonrió. Todos fueron dirigidos a la entrada de la enfermería, el rubio iba con ellos aunque no pertenecía a dicha casa.

─ ¿Estás nervioso? ─Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

─ Ligeramente ─eso significaba muy nervioso, pero Draco solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─ Harry James Potter ─llamó madame Pomfrey.

Harry le echó un vistazo rápido a su amigo antes de entrar a la enfermería.

Draco esperó tan solo diez minutos. Harry salió muy pálido, llevaba un sobre en la mano.

─ Aquí están ─Draco asintió─. Esperaremos a que te entreguen los tuyos para abrirlos.

Su amigo estuvo de acuerdo.

Continuaron esperando, esta vez a que pasaran los alumnos de Ravenclaw, y cuando al fin fue turno de Draco, este no solo miró a Harry, sino que lo abrazó muy fuerte.

─ Será muy rápido, no te preocupes ─agregó el moreno antes de que entrara.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco tardó más de lo esperando dentro de la enfermería, Harry comenzó a sentirse ansioso.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron abruptamente y en su visión apareció un pálido y serio rubio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó preocupado.

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?

La mirada distante por fin se centró en él.

— Me han dicho que no se puede determinar mi subgénero.

— ¿QUÉ? —Harry tomó de la mano a Draco y lo llevó con él hasta su árbol dónde ambos se sentaron, permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que decidió que era prudente preguntar—: ¿Cómo que no se puede determinar tu subgénero?

─ Me han hecho el examen, pero no ha arrojado ningún resultado.

─ ¿Y no te explicaron a qué se debe? ─cuestionó el moreno preocupado.

─ Mi desarrollo va más lento que lo normal.

─ ¿Entonces qué pasará?

─ Volverán a realizarme el examen dentro de un mes.

Harry asintió.

─ No te preocupes, que tu desarrollo sea lento no significa que hay algo mal en ti ─el moreno quería ser optimista, a pesar de que el rubio parecía bastante deprimido─. Sabes qué, abriremos mi sobre. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Harry decidió ignorar eso, sacó el sobre de su capa y lo agrandó.

─ ¿Listo? ─dijo sonriendo y entregó el sobre a Draco para que él lo abriera.

El rubio lo tomó con sus largos dedos, lo abrió y sacó el pergamino lentamente, leyó con atención y luego miró a su amigo serio.

─ ¿Y bien? ─cuestionó Harry también poniéndose serio─ ¿Alfa?

Por sus características, el moreno había manifestado que sería alfa igual que su madre, Draco claramente no había querido que se aferrara a una sola idea, pero en ocasiones Harry era tan testarudo y necio que no habló al respecto con él, solo que ahora deseó haberlo hecho.

─ No Harry, eres omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un dato importante: Para este fanfic me basé en la Guía Omegaverse de Anonime404 la cual podrán encontrar en Wattpad. Hace tiempo la leí y me pareció muy buena para usarla como referencia para todo lo relacionado con las feromonas, así que les invito a darle un vistazo.


	3. Crece el amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo llega muy pronto, pero qué les puedo decir, quiero aprovechar cuando tengo tiempo para corregir los borradores. 
> 
> Por cierto, ahora sabremos cuál es el subgénero de Draco. pero hasta que suba el capítulo cuatro haré las modificaciones correspondientes en las advertencias.

─ ¿Cómo se encontrarán los muchachos? ─cuestionó Lily preocupada. Sabían que los exámenes de subgénero estaban siendo aplicados en Hogwarts por lo que pronto sus hijos escribirían para informarles los resultados. Ellas mismo recordaban sus respectivas experiencias, por eso es que se hacían una idea de lo que seguramente los jóvenes estarían pasando; se los imaginaron nerviosos, ansiosos y asustados.

─ Seguramente se encuentran un poco nerviosos, pero no más que eso ─respondió Narcissa.

Ambas continuaron tomando el té, cuando de pronto una lechuza llegó.

─ ¡Es la lechuza de Harry! ─exclamó Lily tomando de inmediato la carta que traía Hedwig.

─ ¿Pasa algo malo? ─preguntó Narcissa al ver la expresión preocupada de la pelirroja.

─ Nada. De hecho, Harry no ha escrito, es Draco.

Le entregó la carta a la rubia.

─ Dice que Harry se encuentra algo deprimido, será mejor que le escriban ustedes.

La pelirroja asintió de acuerdo.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Draco? ¿No te dijo nada sobre él? ─Cissy negó.

─ Solo dijo que no ha sido examinado.

─ Suena bastante raro, para ser sincera ─confesó Lily, Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo.

─ ¿Será que Draco tampoco es alfa? ─cuestionó más para sí─. El racismo entre subgéneros se ha acabado hace siglos, así que no tendría razón para estar preocupado.

─ Tú eres quien no debe preocuparse, más tarde recibirán noticias de él. Mientras tanto yo iré con James. Necesito que le haga una visita a Harry.

∘°❉°∘

Severus caminaba rumbo a su despacho cuando fue interceptado por James Potter, gimió frustrado.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Potter? ─cuestionó con desdén.

─ Necesito hablar con Harry ─respondió serio.

─ ¿Y no pudiste ir directamente con Dumbledore para solicitar la presencia de tu engendro?

James resopló.

─ Eres su jefe de casa, así que no veo la diferencia entre solicitarlo al director o a ti.

─ Está bien, ven a mi despacho, haré que tu espécimen te vea allí.

Harry estaba conversando con sus amigos en la sala común cuando Snape lo llamó a su despacho.

Seguro había hecho algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Siempre era así con el profesor Snape, quería a todos los de su casa, excepto a él, siempre le recriminaba por ser un inútil en pociones y meterse en problemas, claro, Harry era un niño inquieto, pero nada de lo que hacía era a propósito. Draco decía que tenía que ver con que Harry le recordaba a James y que, a su vez, James había sido la pareja de Snape. Harry no podía creer en la absurda explicación del rubio, de tan solo imaginarse a su padre con Snape le daban nauseas. Definitivamente esa no era la razón del odio hacia su persona.

─ ¡Papá! ─exclamó Harry sorprendido al ver a James en el colegio─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Recibimos la carta de Draco ─Harry hizo un puchero─. Nos habría encantado que tú nos escribieras informándonos, pero no podemos tener todo en la vida.

─ Lo siento ─dijo sinceramente avergonzado─. Supongo que el profesor Snape ya te ha informado que soy omega.

James negó con la cabeza.

─ No, lo creas o no, el profesor Snape es un mago bastante profesional. Seguro esperaba que tú ya nos lo hubieras informado ─al ver el rostro acongojado de su hijo continuó─. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por ser omega? Yo soy omega y realmente no hay nada que me moleste de la vida que tengo ─comenzó a explicar─; los omegas podemos desarrollar nuestra vida igual que los alfas y los betas, la única diferencia con ellos es que nuestros celos son más recurrentes que los de los alfas. Y en el caso de los betas, ellos se han librado de las rutinas y tomar supresores.

Harry hizo una mueca.

─ No estoy preocupado por nada de eso.

James permaneció en silencio animando a su hijo para que continuara.

─ Sé que ser omega no tiene nada de malo. Tú eres omega, mi padrino también lo es y ustedes son personas grandiosas. No me avergüenzo de ser omega. Pero yo quería, bueno… ─sus mejillas se colorearon.

─ ¿Qué es lo que querías, hijo? ─animó al menor a continuar.

─ Los Malfoy siempre se han caracterizado por emparejarse entre alfas ─el mayor entrecerró los ojos adivinando por donde iba la situación─, y yo quería emparejarme con Draco, ya que él será alfa…

─ Harry, como diría tu madre, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua ─el menor frunció el ceño─. Que los Malfoy siempre se emparejen entre alfas no significa que Draco hará lo mismo. Si tú amas a Draco y él a ti nada de eso es importante.

Harry miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente.

─ Yo amo a Draco, pero no sé si él me ama ─confesó sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba.

James quería reírse, su hijo había planeado emparejarse con Draco si era alfa, pero ahora que sabía que era un omega se mostraba inseguro, definitivamente se estaba complicando la vida.

─ Bueno, entonces tendrás que averiguarlo. ¿No crees?

─ ¿Y si me rechaza por ser omega?

─ Querrá decir que solo te quiere como un amigo. Harry, Draco jamás te rechazaría por ser omega, pero si lo hiciera sería porque no siente lo mismo por ti. Aun así, no debes temer, si su destino es estar juntos lo estarán. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió, aunque su ceño aún estaba fruncido.

─ Ánimo, y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en escribirnos. Incluso a tu padrino, él siempre estará feliz de ayudarte.

Caminaron rumbo a la salida.

─ ¿En serio no hay nada que no te guste de ser omega? ─cuestionó Harry curioso.

James negó.

─ Aunque… ─dijo de pronto─, dar a luz a un bebé es bastante doloroso.

Harry comenzó a reír. Continuaron conversando de cosas triviales mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio cuando vieron que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras venía en su dirección.

─ James Potter ─el profesor Riddle sonrió.

─ Profesor Riddle, un gusto verlo ─contestó su padre.

Harry observó con atención como las mejillas de su padre se colorearon. Hizo una expresión de sorpresa y otra de asco. Si bien, el profesor Riddle era atractivo, ya bastante viejo.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─cuestionó cuando el profesor se alejó.

James sonrió.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Te sonrojaste cuando el profesor saludó ─acusó.

─ Bueno, Thomas Riddle es un alfa bastante atractivo.

─ ¡Qué asco, papá! ¡Es muy viejo!

─ Ni tanto ─refutó el mayor─, además, es viejo en relación con tu edad. Cuando yo asistí al colegio él recientemente se acababa de convertir en profesor, era bastante joven en ese entonces. Recuerdo que a muchos nos gustaba.

─ ¿Y entonces por qué te casaste con mamá?

─ Yo a tu madre la amo, pero el profesor me gustaba, era un amor platónico, el imposible que todos tenemos en la juventud.

Continuaron conversando, ya no precisamente del profesor Riddle, y ahora que Harry estaba más tranquilo y no se sentía tan defraudado con sus expectativas fue a visitar a Draco en cuanto se despidió de su padre. Aun pensando en lo que dijo.

─ ¿Draco, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

─ Ya la has hecho ─dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

─ No me refería a eso. Es otra pregunta ─dijo frustrado.

El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada, pero al ver la expresión molesta de Harry trató de controlarse.

─ Ya, haz esa pregunta.

Harry carraspeó, cuando pensó en hablar le pareció más sencillo que hacerlo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ─soltó no queriendo esperar más, al ver la expresión confundida del rubio agregó─: Quiero decir, ¿tienes un platónico?

─ ¿De dónde has sacado eso, Harry? ─preguntó realmente intrigado.

Harry tragó en seco.

─ Papá dijo que su amor platónico en el colegio era el profesor Riddle.

Draco hizo una mueca.

─ Lo sé, es asqueroso.

Y ambos empezaron a reír, lo malo de eso fue que se olvidaron por completo del tema y después de un poco más de charla ambos fueron al comedor. Ya era tarde, así que decidieron cenarían juntos y después cada uno se iría a sus habitaciones.

En cuanto entraron al gran comedor, Draco recordó porque no le gustaba la idea de que Harry hubiera sido categorizado como un omega.

Ya que los omegas eran un subgénero bastante escaso en el mundo mágico, cuando aparecía uno, los alfas y betas ponían sus ojos sobre este y comenzaban a rondarlo como abejas a la miel. Y ese era el caso de Harry. Todos se desvivían por querer hacer cosas por él, y parecer geniales; Cedric Diggory, los gemelos Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot y otros tantos. Draco los detestaba a todos, pero principalmente a Diggory. Si Harry fuera alfa o beta lo seguirían ignorando como siempre.

─ ¿Nos sentamos en Slytherin o en Hufflepuff? ─escuchó la pregunta de Harry, parpadeó un par de veces antes de decir que en Hufflepuff─. Estás muy distraído ─dijo preocupado.

─ Lo siento, es que yo… ─no sabía como decirlo sin parecer irritante.

─ Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Draco.

El rubio se sintió más relajado con la afirmación.

─ No te has dado cuenta de que ahora que todos saben que eres omega… los compañeros alfas y betas…

─ Sé lo que vas a decir. Y claro, me he dado cuenta. No soy tan ingenuo como parezco.

─ No quise decir que fueras ingenuo.

─ Lo sé, te preocupas por mí. Pero te aseguro que tu preocupación no tiene sentido, estoy preparado para lo que se avecina, he tomado mis supresores y…

─ ¡Harry! ─interrumpió asustado─ Pero todavía no has tenido tu primer celo, no deberías estar tomando supresores.

─ Quiero estar preparado ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco negó con la cabeza, estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. El consumo anticipado de supresores en un omega no manifestado podía traer graves consecuencias, como infertilidad o supresión del celo permanente. Un efecto igualitario al de los omegas que tomaban supresores por más de tres años.

─ No puedes hacer eso, afectarás tu cuerpo ─argumentó el rubio.

─ ¿Entonces debo dejarme llevar solo por el celo y ya? ─cuestionó enfadado.

─ Si, porque eso es lo natural ─respondió el rubio muy seguro de sí─, debes permitir que tu cuerpo actúe naturalmente o de lo contrario de generarás daños irreversibles.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que eso pasará? ─restó mirando fijamente al rubio.

Draco se puso de pie, tomó su mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

─ Granger ─una castaña de cabello alborotado levantó la mirada, interrumpiendo su lectura de la cena y arqueó una ceja─, responde: ¿Qué sucedería si un omega consume supresores antes de manifestarse?

La chica resopló.

─ Puede perder su capacidad para concebir o en el peor de los casos la supresión de su celo permanente.

─ ¿Lo ves? Gracias Granger ─la bruja solo asintió y volvió a su lectura─, hasta una bruja nacida de muggles sabe las consecuencias de tal negligencia.

Harry hizo una mueca.

─ De acuerdo, no las seguiré tomando.

─ A veces pienso que el sombrero debió enviarte a Gryffindor, tu instinto de supervivencia no es tan desarrollado como debería.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Caminaron de vuelta a la mesa de Hufflepuff y ahora si se pusieron a cenar.

∘°❉°∘

Esa noche, Draco permaneció despierto más tiempo del habitual, pensando en lo que le había preguntado Harry mientras estaban en su árbol. Si bien, le pareció extraño que Harry le preguntara si tenía un amor platónico, más tarde se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban creciendo y que en el proceso se estaban convirtiendo en jóvenes hormonales, quienes en cualquier momento comenzarían a interesarse en las relaciones amorosas y otros conflictos propios de la adolescencia. Era bastante normal que Harry preguntara algo así, por eso, ahora no podía dormir, ¿Harry estaría sintiendo algo por algún compañero? ¿Esa sería la razón real por la que lo había cuestionado? Aunque no tendría porque mentir con lo del enamoramiento de su padre con el profesor Riddle. Y si Harry estaba enamorado de alguien… ¿Eso cómo lo hacía sentir? Draco se quedó dormido sin obtener una respuesta adecuada.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no tardó en llegar varios días después, cuando vio a Cedric sentado junto a Harry en el gran comedor. Harry sonreía ampliamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Cedric dijo algo que hizo reír mucho a Harry. Después, el mayor se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo. Draco sintió que su estomago ardía y una sensación de ira y celos atravesó su cuerpo entero.

─ ¿Qué quería Diggory? ─cuestionó Draco sentándose el lado del moreno.

─ Solo hablábamos del partido del domingo. Es un partido importante, nos disputaremos la copa de las casas.

Draco iba a decir algo, pero decidió guardárselo para sí mismo.

─ ¿Te sientes mal? ─cuestionó Harry mirándolo con atención.

Draco negó tratando de sonreír.

─ Sabes que no me engañas, te conozco bien y sé que algo te pasa ─refutó preocupado─, pero no te presionaré para que me lo digas.

Draco sabía que era verdad, no lo haría, así como él tampoco le daría problemas con sus conflictos emocionales.

─ Gracias, Harry ─dijo, esta vez sonriendo en serio.

El moreno lo miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, como siempre lo habían hecho.

─ No lo digo a menudo, no, creo que nunca lo he dicho, pero te quiero, Draco, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ─Harry casi susurró las palabras.

Fue ese momento, el instante preciso en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Harry. El cariño y la necesidad de protegerlo no eran simplemente sentimientos amistosos. Todo lo que Draco sentía por Harry iba más allá; por supuesto, se había fortalecido mediante la amistad, pero ahora lo sabía con certeza, lo amaba y le pediría que fuera su pareja si no estuviera seguro de que Harry solo lo veía como su mejor amigo.

∘°❉°∘

El examen de subgénero de Draco se atrasó más de lo esperado. Pero cuando al fin llegaron los sanadores de San Mungo, estaba más que preparado para lo que sea que indicara su examen.

─ ¿Estás nervioso? ─cuestionó Harry mientras tomaban el desayuno. Draco iba a hacer su examen en un par de horas y Harry tenía clase de pociones.

─ Mucho ─admitió sin poder evitarlo. Harry sonrió.

─ Tranquilo, le diré a Snape que me duele el estomago para que me deje salir de clase y así podré estar contigo.

El rubio se apresuró a negar.

─ No debes hacer eso. Pociones es una clase muy importante, además vas muy mal en esa materia.

Harry hizo un puchero.

─ De acuerdo.

─ Te veré en nuestro árbol después de clases, allí abrirás el sobre ─Harry asintió entusiasmando.

Al terminar el desayuno, caminaron por los pasillos, uno al lado del otro hasta que llegó el momento de desviarse. Draco se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo. Sintió los brazos de Harry apretando su cintura y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el momento durara para siempre.

─ Hueles a limón ─habló el moreno inconscientemente, inhalando el aroma del rubio con fuerza.

Draco abrió los ojos y se separó de Harry.

─ Eso quiere decir que…

El moreno asintió.

─ Te estás manifestando.

Draco asintió. Tan impresionado estaba que no pensó antes de besar la mejilla de Harry y correr rumbo a la enfermería. El moreno se quedó mirando al rubio hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, tocando la mejilla que había sido besada, no pudo evitar sonreír.

∘°❉°∘

Se dice que los aromas cítricos son una fragancia muy poco común entre los alfas, uno de cada cuarenta o tal vez cincuenta alfas en el mundo llevan dicho olor. Por eso, Harry no se extrañó de que Draco oliera a limón, de hecho, ese aroma le gustaba. Además, iba bien con el rubio.

─ ¿Potter, ha terminado? ─cuestionó Snape mirándolo con dureza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había estado distraído pensando en el rubio.

─ Lo siento profesor Snape, estoy en eso ─se apresuró a contestar. Snape resopló. Lo cierto es que Harry no pudo concentrarse adecuadamente, durante toda la clase estuvo bastante impaciente, y en clase de transformaciones no le fue mejor. Era una de las clases que compartía con Draco, así que cuando el rubio llegó y se instaló a su lado comenzó a preguntarle cómo le había ido y si ya tenía su sobre. La profesora McGonagall lo reprendió por interrumpir la clase y él trató de controlarse, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando al fin terminó la clase, prácticamente arrastró al rubio hasta su árbol.

─ Harry, tenemos que ir a herbología ─reprendió Draco con los brazos cruzados.

─ Abriremos rápidamente el sobre y luego correremos al invernadero ─explicó Harry.

─ No Harry, te dije que cuando terminaran las clases.

Por supuesto, el moreno no quería esperar tanto tiempo.

─ Anda, Dray. Revisémoslo ahora.

Dray, Harry solo lo llamaba así cuando en verdad estaba desesperado por su aprobación.

─ De acuerdo, pero rápido que se nos hace tarde.

Harry asintió feliz y esperó ansioso a que Draco sacara el sobre de su mochila.

─ Muy bien, es hora de ver tu subgénero… ─habló mientras abría el sobre y sacaba el pergamino que contenía los resultados. De pronto jadeó y Draco frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Pasa algo malo? ─cuestionó Draco tratando de mirar el contenido del pergamino.

─ Esto parece ser un error ─susurró manteniendo la mirada en el pergamino.

─ ¿Por qué un error? ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

El moreno lo observó atentamente por un momento, manteniéndose en silencio. Cuando Draco estaba a punto de exigirle a gritos que le dijera lo estaba pasando habló nuevamente.

─ El aroma a limón es una fragancia poco común en los alfas…

─ Pero bastante común en los omegas ─completó el rubio comprendiendo al fin a que se refería Harry.


End file.
